farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Earl Whitehorse
American |birth = 1963, United States |death = *2018, Near Dutch's Island, Hope County, Montana, United States (Resist) |ages = 55 |status = Player Determined |aliases = *Whitehorse *Sheriff |occupations = *Sheriff, Hope County Sheriff's Department |affiliations = *Hope County Sheriff's Department *Staci Pratt (subordinate) *Joey Hudson (subordinate) *The Junior Deputy (subordinate) *Deputy Nancy (subordinate, formerly) *Cameron Burke (backup) ✝ *Hope County Cougars |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = The Warrant |last_appearance = Where It All Began |role = *NPC *Ally *Quest Giver |gender = Male |height = 5' 11" (1.80 m) |weight = 181 lbs (82 kg) |hair_color = Dirty Blonde |eye_color = Green |weapons = .44 Magnum L |actor = Christopher Heyerdahl }} Overview Earl Whitehorse is the Sheriff of the Hope County in Far Cry 5. Whitehorse is the ranking law enforcement officer of the Hope County Sheriff's Department, and is tasked with accompanying Marshal Burke with his deputies in taking Joseph Seed, the head of the Project at Eden's Gate cult into custody. Whitehorse is a gruff, seasoned law enforcement veteran. He is cynical about the order to arrest Joseph Seed, and warns Marshal Burke numerous times to turn back. As the senior officer, Whitehorse is more level-headed than the young deputies, a trait that is displayed prominently throughout the events of Far Cry 5. ''Far Cry 5'' While approaching the cult's compound via helicopter, he constantly pleads Burke not to "fuck with Joseph Seed", stating that he clearly underestimates the group, and that "sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone". During the arrest, he manages to prevent bloodshed by calming down both the cultist and the Marshal; however, once the group reaches their helicopter, he loses control of the situation. Once the group's helicopter crashes, he disappears and escapes in the ensuing chaos ending up at the Hope County Jail. Resistance Upon the Deputy's appearance in Henbane River, Whitehorse is surprised and glad to see the Deputy alive. Along with Tracey and other Resistance survivors, they defend the Hope County Prison from the Peggies. Whitehorse warns the Deputy about the Bliss, having been influenced by the Bliss himself before being rescued by Tracey Leder and Virgil Minkler. Whitehorse is instrumental in recovering the Deputy when they are captured by Faith Seed, and assures Tracey that the Deputy and later Marshal Burke can be trusted. This trust is revealed to be misplaced, as Burke - under the influence of Bliss - murders Virgil before opening the prison doors and committing suicide. Whitehorse is captured and taken to Faith's bunker. The Junior Deputy rushes to save him. Whitehorse is found inside a locked cell, under heavy influence of Bliss, but still conscious enough to urge the player to destroy the Bliss manufacturing plant before he approaches a hanging noose, seemingly to hang himself. After successfully infiltrating the heart of the bunker, the Deputy removes the Bliss and Whitehorse guides the Deputy out of the bunker before it is destroyed. Whitehorse then returns to the Prison, where recovers from his capture. Where It All Began When confronting Joseph Seed at his church, Whitehorse is captured and held at gunpoint by Bliss brainwashed Tracey, along with Deputies Joey Hudson and Staci Pratt. Resist If the player choose to resist, a battle begins against Joseph, after defeating him, Whitehorse cuffs Joseph before a nuke goes off in the background, he promptly orders everybody to get in a truck, despite his efforts the Junior Deputy crashes the car just before they arrive to Dutch's bunker. Everyone in the car except the player and Joseph Seed either died instantly in the crash or are unconscious, left to die in the nuclear deflagration. Walk Away If the player choose to walk away, Whitehorse is freed and drives the Junior Deputy, Hudson and Pratt to Missoula. Deputy Hudson protests, but is ordered into the car by Whitehorse. As they leave the compound, Whitehorse reveals his intention to call in the National Guard to strike back and liberate Hope County. He turns on the radio to "Only You" by the Platters. Jacob Seed's classical conditioning on the Junior Deputy reveals to be still in effect, as they immediately react and turn to Whitehorse. Whitehorse asks the Deputy if they are alright before the screen goes dark. Mission appearances *The Warrant *No Way Out *Hope County Jail *Paradise Lost *Where It All Began Gallery Sheriff_WhiteHorse_01.jpg|Sheriff Whitehorse telling the Junior Deputy that there is no cellphone signal. Sheriff_WhiteHorse_02.jpg|Whitehorse tells Marshal Burke not to "do anything stupid" 62555EEB-FC36-4DC4-8066-750EF0BF2F83.jpeg|Sheriff Whitehorse reuniting with the player at the Hope County Jail. Bliss.png|Sheriff Whitehorse under the influence of Bliss Fc5 specialoutfit sheriff.jpg|The Special Outfit of Sheriff Whitehorse as it appears for male players. Trivia *At the beginning of the game, when The Junior Deputy arrests Joseph Seed, Joseph quotes the Book of Revelations, revealing that he saw a "white horse...and Hell followed with him", looking at Sheriff Whitehorse. **The use of this name is likely intentional, as in the biblical Book of Revelation, the white horse is one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse; likely used to foreshadow the ending. *If the player chooses not to arrest Joseph in the prologue and triggers the secret ending, Whitehorse warns Burke that if they cuff Joseph, none of them would walk out alive. This is an accurate foreshadowing of the events of the game - implied in the Walk Away ending, and certainly in the Resist Ending in Where It All Began, in which the player cuffs Joseph all the deputies are killed in the aftermath. *If the player chooses the Walk Away ending, Whitehorse says "sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone", the same words uttered by Joseph if the player does not arrest him at the very beginning. *If the player interacts with the Sheriff in passing at the Hope County Jail, he may mention how he originally came to Fall's End for the fishing, and they offered him to be the sheriff. He will also mention that until the prologue, he had never shot a man in his whole career, but that in the last few days, "(he'd) already lost count" of how many he had not only shot, but killed in the fighting with the cult. *As Sheriff Whitehorse departs the truck after being rescued by the Junior Deputy, he puts his hat on backwards. ru:Шериф Уайтхорс Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Allies Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hope County Cougars Category:Law Enforcement Category:Far Cry 5 Category:NPCs Category:Player Determined